Burn
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Finally the next instalment of A New Name! Harry comes back to the wizarding world as Dante and has decided to take over the wizarding world!look out Voldemort and Dumbledore!
1. Chapter 1

*************************************************  
Hello my wonderful readers! I apologize for the long wait, but I was having a hard time deciding on how I wanted to continue this. I must have gon through at least five different plot lines before I finally chase this one! Anyway, as an apology for taking so long ch, 2 will be filled with all the wonderful goodies I could pack into it. Now I did get a question reguarding the time line and I apologise for not making it clear but Sirius was sent back to Azkaban instead of being killed by our lovly Bella. I can't stand to see him die like that! He just never seems to get a break! Suggestions as always are wlcome and encouraged! Flames will be ignored despite the title. PLEASE RESPOND TO ME! A simple 'hey keep writing!' does wonders for my ego! And we all know that the best way to get what you want from a slytherin is to stoke their ego! I'm also looking for alternate pairings for a few shorties I might do so suggestions are very welcome. E-mail me! **

**Your devoted,  
Mistress Slytherin  
*************************************************

Teal eyes stared out from underneath the long dark lashes, calmly watching as the wizards and witches waltzed below. He smirked as a glass of wine was presented to him, and held the blue eyes with a heated stare of his own, making sure that his fingers lingered on the gloved knuckles. He shivered as he felt another hand settle on his lower back and vaguely acknowledged the deep red silk that fell in graceful waves. He sipped his wine carefully as he watched the people he had once called friends mingle below.

"It's odd isn't it?" blue eyes had followed his gaze and now looked on curiously, no longer showing the paranoia they had once held but simple curiosity, he smirked as he watched them. The wizarding world was different since they had left, that was for sure. Following the death of one Severus Snape two separate envelopes both containing sensitive information were sent to opposing owners, in short there were no secrets between the two sides. What had followed had been complete chaos, both sides kept attacking each other until eventually the Dark Lord realized what was going on and stopped his attacks completely. He hid his army of death eaters with the simple instruction to recruit silently, truly he was furious but what could he do to someone who was already dead? So he hid himself, and for five years he worked towards making himself immortal, while Dumbledore worked himself into a tisy trying to figure out what the Dark Lord was up to.

"What watching the ministry pretend that they don't have a war on their hands?" Teal eyes held blue ones and for a moment he was temped to kiss the wine stained lips above his. His partner chuckled lowly, reading his thoughts clearly before reaching an elegant hand and tugging playfully at his slightly curled black hair.

"I was going to say being back here and knowing that no one will recognize us brat, but that too I suppose." The hand fell away causing him to sigh sadly, he hated that they could not be more open now that they had returned. He smiled though, when Darius squeezed his thigh and knew that he wasn't the only one suffering; he sipped at his wine once more and smirked when he felt possessive blue eyes watching the movement.

"Christopher Fredrick Dane! hasn't your mother ever taught you that it's impolite to stare?" He inquired with a raised brow- he trembled however, when a long fingered hand gripped his wrist and the black haired man leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Do not scold me Lucifer-if I remember correctly you enjoy it when I watch you," Came the deep sultry tones that never failed to set his blood on fire. "Especially, while you touch yourself...oh, you love it when I watch you...spread out...your skin contrasting so beautifully with my sheets..."

"Ahem." Darius cleared his throat softly at Christopher giving him a pointed look; Christopher simply smirked and placed a possessive hand on Lucifer's hip so that only he could see.

"Enough." Lucifer said breathily, his tanned face only slightly flushed though his mind was a lust filled haze. Christopher pulled his hand away reluctantly but not before providing his young love with a gaze that promised much.

"True, the war will be upon them soon," Christopher said returning to their earlier conversation with ease. "Now that the Dark Lord has noticed his men being picked off one by one he will be more inclined to act, yet once again we see to foolishness of the ministery...trying to hide from the world an impending battle." He sneered softly causing Lucifer to chuckle lowly in amusement.

"They have done it before and it worked so why wouldn't they do it now?" Lucifer said plainly. "Though I'm sure that they aren't expecting us." He smirked softly as he absently swallowed the last of his wine; long fingers wrapped around his empty glass and pulled it from his slack hands. Lucifer sent a grateful smile to his lover as Christopher signaled a servant and placed the empty glasses on the silver tray.

"What I don't understand though," Darius all but whispered. "is why Dumbledore hasn't done anything to inform his precious little Order about Voldemort's movements." His hazel eyes zeroed in on the esteemed headmaster who seemed oblivious to his age while he spun around the dance floor in his delicate blue silk robes. Christopher smiled softly at the worry he saw in his lover's eyes.

"He still believes that someday Harry Potter will return to him, until then he's content to attend parties and say that his simply has no idea what's going on." Lucifer snorted.

"As if I would return to save their ungrateful arses!" He whispered grinning, he turned to Christopher with an amused glint in his eye. "Tell me luv how do you think the old man will react when he realizes that I have decided to take over the wizarding world?" Chris laughed out right.

"Old man would be furious- though he'd probably _try_ to look disappointed in you." Lucifer smiled softly, it was good to see the cold hearted once professor Snape smiling so easily, blue eyes that had long since lost their darkness caught his and lips that were slightly fuller than they had once been turned upwards. The nose was no longer large and hooked but long and aristocratic bringing out his already high cheek bones- though in all honesty Lucifer kind of missed his lover's nose. He had to pull his gaze away before he did something he regretted; he heard a sigh from his lover though and reached out to subtly squeeze his hand. The hand was warm reminding him of the long lazy days they had spent swimming or riding horses on his property...he knew that those days were over but he couldn't help but wonder if the man beside him would retain the caramel color or whether the skin would go back to being pale.

"Dad!" All three smiled as they turned. David smiled widely as he dragged a laughing Alexander over to them. Lucifer's smile broadened, Alex was an addition to their family that had brought much of the shine back into David's eyes. His real name was Sirius Black, though no one but them knew it, to the world he was known as Alexander Charles Barton. Two weeks after the unfortunate heart attack of Severus Snape Azkaban was broken into, two days later a bronze-haired amber eyed Alex was introduced to the world. Lucifer watched as a strong arm wrapped around an exuberant David.

"What have you been up to son?" Chris asked, a familiar light shining brightly in his eyes. It seemed that a second stay in Azkaban Prison had finally calmed the once childish prankster, his eyes being opened when he found out what Dumbledore had done to his godson. The time it had taken them to release him had been spent in deep thought, the betrayal of Remus had been a deep wound, the man still had a hard time not growling when he heard of his friend all these years later. Lucifer was brought out of his thoughts by a rather loud pop on the dance floor below, for a moment the people began to panic but before they could let out a scream the vibrantly yellow smoke cleared leaving a very bewildered Dumbledore sporting an obnoxious pink tutu.

"David?" Lucifer said softly, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Yeah?" David responded his face pale with horror.

"There are some things in this world that I would rather _not_ see." He turned his head so that he could look at his friend. Blue eyes were wide and his face looked a bit green as he nodded.

"I'm beginning to realize what you mean." David whispered.

"Son?" Lucifer heard Chris growl out.

"Yeah dad?" David rasped out as he backed into the arms of his lover, Alex simply pulled him tight to his chest and buried his face in his shoulder.

"You're grounded." Chris said flatly, his eyes slipping closed. David snapped out of his daze to glare at his dad.

"For what!?" He asked furiously.

"Traumatizing all of us." Chris said frowning, Lucifer chuckled.

"Oh." David said leaning comfortably into the arms behind him.

"Oh I don't know-" Darius said watching the scene before him unfold with interest. Lucifer was the first to react clamping a hand over his lover's mouth.

"One word and I swear I'll tie you up with a cock ring, and let Chris have his wicked way with me in front of you and then leave you like that for the rest of the night." Lucifer growled out warningly, Chris flushed while David and Alex chose to quietly slip away. Darius looked amused. Which meant he liked the idea... Which turned both of his partners on rather quickly. A single well placed hand on his thigh was the final straw just as Lucifer was about to loose control and drag his lovers away though, Lucifer felt a presence behind him.

"Ah! Mr. Dante Porter!" Lucifer stealthily slid the blade he had been holding back into place and turned, smiling winningly at the minister.

"Minister what a pleasure to see you! I had almost believed that my coming here was a waste!" He spoke jovially but the treat was blatant to an experienced politician like Fudge, the man's eyes widened slightly as he grasped Lucifer's hand and shook it apologetically.

"Oh...ah...please forgive me for keeping you here so long I have heard of your aversion to the public eye! You're book on astral planes was most intriguing...." Lucifer let the man prattle on and kept his senses open he had not simply returned to wine and dine with the upper class. Chris had been true to his word when he had promised him access to all he needed to win this war. Three years had been spent in a highly secretive academy that no even the unspeakables could get into, it had no real name to it-why would it when no one could speak of it? The seal though, was well known, two blades crossing each other while a long stemmed rose sat innocently in front of them. Any one who bore the mark was treated with utmost respect simply because they were known for their kills. Quick, efficient, and lacking any evidence minus the red rose that was laid on the victim's chest warning other alumni to stay away it basically claimed the kill. It was well known, though a complete secret, that Lucifer had graduated top of his class, he had a list longer than Voldemort's to prove it.

"Mr. Minister you are wasting my time." Lucifer or Dante in this case said softly, his eyes narrowed, the minister began stuttering and shaking.

"Dante, stop playing with your food, I'm hungry." Chris said beside him, a subtle hint that his lover's patience was wearing thin. Dante smiled.

"Your offer was an intriguing one minister." Dante said, easily pulling a manila folder from his pocket. "But I get numbers like these every day." The minister paled.

"What ever it is you want I can assure you that the ministry will gladly get it for you." He said shakily. Dante smirked.

"My friends and I have decided that perhaps it is time for us to create a permanent residency here." He said in clipped tones, very much aware of the hand that had settled on his shoulder radiating heat through the stiff formal robes. The minister screwed up his face in thought, his eyes shifting from side to side as if trying to find a motive.

"And how can the ministry help you with this endeavor?" He said at last, Chris chuckled lowly in his throat. Dante smiled wickedly.

"Publicity, Mr. Minister, Publicity." The minister looked thoroughly confused. "We want to replace the boy-who-lived as the saviors of the wizarding world." The Minister's face turned an angry shade of red.

"And why would we need a savior when there is nothing to save the wizarding world from." He forced out, his eyes flashing. Dante sighed loudly.

"We are not blind minister, we see a war on the horizon and you can bet that we will take advantage of it." The minister glared at Dante who merely stared calmly back.

"There will be no war." He ground out, spittle flying and hitting Dante in the face. Chris made a disgusted noise before pulling out his handkerchief and handing it to his lover. Dante's face grew hard.

"You have been warned minister." Dante said as he wiped his face. "We will become the wizarding world's saviors, whether you are alive to see it or not." The minister paled considerably, Dante swiftly spun on his heel and began towards the door.

"Wait!" The minister called out desperately, Dante paused and turned to look at the man in disgust.

"You have shown me great disrespect this night Mr. Minister...consider yourself marked by the rose." He whispered lowly before disappearing from the room, his family following after.

"Was that wise?" Chris whispered lowly, as they exited the main doors.

"Was what unwise?" Dante said softly, his eyes warming considerably now that they were alone.

"Warning him of his death." Darius intoned slipping his fingers into Dante's. "I see the advantage, but what if someone heard?" Alex joined in with a wicked smile.

"They couldn't have heard...he cast a silencing ward as soon as they began talking." Dante's lovers looked at him in amazement.

"Hey! How did you know that!?" David questioned indignantly, miffed that his lover had not thought to tell him.

"I'm his godfather I can feel his magic." Alex said snaking an arm around David's waist and stealing a kiss, Chris glared at him balefully. Alex grinned and swooped in on his lover kissing him passionately, Chris grimaced before smirking.

"Two can play at that game!" He said before grasping Dante's waist, dipping him down so that his slightly long hair brushed the ground and ravishing the younger man's mouth. Darius crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Children!" He said exasperatedly, teal eyes cracked open and sent him a heated gaze, he felt himself shiver.

"I think," Chris said lowly "that we should return home quickly." Darius gulped, Chris smirked, and David blushed. "Gentlemen?" He hissed as he pulled Dante back up.

"I agree." Dante said quickly grasping Darius' wrist and apparating home. David grinned up at Alex who promptly pulled him into a heated embrace before following the others.


	2. Chapter 2

*****************************************************  
NOT FOR CHILDREN! This is my apology chapter to all those who waited so patiently for me to make up my mind! The promised goody chapter that was written just for you! Of course I think I had the most fun writing this one! What a challenge! E-mail me if you want more! I'm up to suggestions! **

**your devoted,  
Mistress Slytherin  
*****************************************************

Dante gasped as he felt the strong warm hands grip his hips like brands while smaller, cooler hands leisurely traced the insides of his twitching thighs. He whimpered as he watched the plump lips circle him, and groaned when hazel eyes met his. Suddenly he was surrounded by the tight wet heat of his lover's mouth. Behind him he felt the impressive erection rubbing against his crack and wondered just how long the man would wait. His question was answered a moment later when he heard the man groan and felt his chest rumble.

_"Delicious_" The low sultry tone made him buck his hips wildly despite the strong hands holding him down. Darius groaned as the cock went deeper down his throat. He loved it when his master lost control. Chris smirked knowing exactly what kind of effect he was having on his lover.

"P-Pl_ease!"_ Dante groaned, forsaking any semblance of control and whimpering wantonly.

"Please what my lovely?" Chris teased; chuckling darkly he released one of the hips and lightly skimmed the tanned skin till he found a nipple. "Please this?" He said before roughly grabbing the nub and tweaking it harshly. Dante let out a keening yell and thrust forward choking Darius. Chris smirked and lightly kissed the sloping shoulder. "Or _this?"_ he hissed, bighting down till he could taste the telltale liquid copper and knew he had left a mark. Dante let out a gasp shooting his load down Darius' waiting throat. Darius swallowed greedily until there was nothing left before releasing his master's wrists and sitting back on his heels, cheeks flushed and erection still straining.

_"Master."_ He whimpered taking in the sight of his master thoroughly debouched sprawled out on Chris's lap. He heard Chris chuckle and blushed deeply at the look the man was giving him.

"Touch yourself Darius." Chris ordered as he traced Dante's bellybutton with a sly finger. Glazed teal eyes watched fascinated before flickering up to Darius.

"Yes, touch yourself my pet...show me how much you enjoyed sucking me off." Darius groaned and reached down to touch himself.

"uh, uh pet, your nipples first." Chris smiled his eyes on Darius while his lips skimmed Dante's neck in the most pleasurable of ways. Darius groaned frustrated but moved his hands away from his cock, shakily he began playing with his nipples. Without noticing it he let his eyelids flutter shut and his mouth slide open. Chris's wayward hand ceased, splayed across Dante's stomach while the other began probing his lovers entrance, circling once then twice then again before finally sliding a finger passed the tight ring of muscles. Dante squirmed and Chris stilled his movements.

"Darius look at us." Chris demanded, pulling the lust glazed eyes towards them. Darius whimpered as he saw the finger disappear and dug his nails into his chest to keep him from letting it stray to where it was really needed. Dante let out a shaky laugh as he watched a thin trail of blood appear on the nearly blemish-free skin.

"You know what he's doing _don't_ you my pet?" He whispered pushing himself back onto the finger.

"Turn around Darius." Chris ordered. "On your knees...that's right now hold yourself open for us to see..." He slipped a second finger into Dante's hole loving how the man shivered in response. He whispered a spell and watched as a rather large dildo came flying out of the other room; hazel eyes regarded the object with lust. Chris smirked, Dante moaned.

"_Yessss" _Dante hissed trying to pull the fingers in deeper. "Show us how much you want _ussss._" He whispered letting one hand tangle in his love's hair while flicking the other wrist lazily and watching as the dildo slid into his pets hole. Darius gasped pushing himself back onto the floating dildo rolling his eyes back into he skull when he felt the pleasure pain of being taken without preparation. He whimpered when the dildo had slid all the way in and no longer moved, he thrust back and forth hoping to cause some friction, but the dildo stayed firmly in his ass not moving or allowing him to move on it. He turned his desperate eyes on his master who now had four fingers shoved inside his hole and was writhing, both hands gripping his lover's hair his own head thrown back in abandon. His gaze met a dark blue ones and he watched in fascination as the slicked fingers were slid out and his master was lifted up so that his legs slung over the arms of the chair.

"Darius?" Chris whispered, ignoring the squirming man in his arms. "Darius do you want us to fuck you?" he said lowly, letting his words drip across the room like chocolate. Darius sobbed. "What was that pet?" Chris whispered letting his tongue swipe up the arching neck in front of him. Dante whimpered and pleaded incoherently. "Tell us what you want...explicitly." Chris said huskily letting his impressive erection trace around the abused hole ignoring how Dante pressed down on him. Darius gulped, trying to wet his suddenly parched throat.

"I-I w-want-t you..." He tried, but Chris just smirked and let Dante slid down so that just the tip of his cock at pushed passed the twitching ring. Dante cried out frustrated but unable to do anything.

"Care to try again?" Chris growled lowly making Darius shiver, the dildo bushed against his prostate causing him to gasp and shiver again. He opened his eyes and found blue one's gazing at him expectantly; he let out a shuddering breath.

"I w-want your cock..." He said unsure. He watched as Chris arched a dark eyebrow.

"Why don't you have one of your own?" He inquired before letting Dante slid all the way down onto his cock. Dante cried out as his prostate was hammered into but was left frustrated and unable to move when Chris held him still with an iron grip.

"Darius beg!" Dante growled out frustrated. "Beg like the little whore that you love to be!" Darius whimpered softly in frustration.

"Fuck me..." He whispered.

"Hmmm?" Chris whispered nibbling on Dante's neck. Dante hissed and flicked his wrist so that the dildo pulled almost completely out before shoving its way back into Darius' hole slamming into the neglected prostate.

"OH!..._Ahhh!_ Darius yelled, the dildo stopped moving.

_"Beg!" _Dante hissed, his eyes alight with fire. Chris chuckled behind him and nipped at his ear.

"Fuck me masters! Please!" Darius sobbed unable to move. "I want your cocks please!" He begged. Chris growled loudly as he gripped Dante's hips lifted him up and slammed him back down repeatedly a few times before much to Dante's dismay he stopped.

"Do you want us my love?" Chris asked dangerously, Darius could only nod. "How?" he said reaching around to grasp Dante's cock and tug.

"H-How ever you'll take me!" Darius called tears sliding down his cheeks in frustration. "Ple_ase!" _he whimpered. Chris smirked, released the cock and flicked his wrist gracefully. Darius yelped as the dildo was forcefully pulled from his anus.

"Come here Darius." Chris whispered. Darius released his aching buttocks and stood shakily. Quickly he approached his masters.

"Straddle Dante." Chris ordered. Dante groaned as the lithe body placed its self on top of him sinking him further onto the hard cock. Dante felt one of Darius' long arms wrap around his midsection, the elegant hand coming to rest at the small of his back an lazily opened his eyes only to meet hazel ones. Dazedly he captured the full lips with his own and relished in the pleading moan that could be heard.

"Master" Darius whispered as his lips were released.

"You know what to do." Chris whispered, vaguely Dante felt Darius nod, but before he could react tight velvety heat enveloped his cock. He saw Darius' other arm come to rest on Chris' other shoulder and realized that he had at some point moved his arm to wrap around Darius and cling to him. Suddenly he was overcome by pleasure as he was taken from behind and in front. He thrust wildly, gripping tightly to both men, his breathing rapid as he tried to make sense of the harsh gasps and moans coming from his lovers. He felt a muscular arm reach out and grip Darius's shoulder spurring him by the pleasure he no doubt received from the biting nails. Then all was white, all he could feel was euphoric bliss, the harsh yells and cries from his lovers seemed distant in the brilliant haze of white. But then where there was white became black as he passed out, shut-down in a sensory overload.

He awoke nearly an hour later, his eyes slowly lethargically blinked open to find gentle blue eyes watching him. He remembered that the first time he had caught the eyes they had shifted away and remained closed off for the rest of the day. He raised up his hand to caress the soft cheek only to find long strands of black hair wrapped around them. For a moment he could only stare at them in astonishment before he glanced back at his lover to see a proud, satisfied sort of look on his face as he too looked at the silken strands.

"I'm sorry." Dante whispered wincing at the hoarse voice that came out, Chris's smirk grew into a full blown grin.

"Oh I'd say it was worth it wouldn't you?" He said silkily sending goose-bumps up and down Dante's arms. Oh yes, it was _defiantly _worth it.

"Master?" A soft voice called. Dante lifted his head to find a satisfied looking Darius holding a tea tray and gazing at him adoringly. Yes, it was most assuredly worth it.

.................................................................................................................................

"Alex?" David whispered softly, chuckling as he was carried into their bedroom.

"Hmmm?" Alex hummed softly as he made his way to the bathroom. David smiled as he reached up and cupped the man's cheek in his hand.

"How did I ever live without you?" He said softly when amber eyes met his and lips descended upon him raining him with gentle pecks and nibbles. He sighed contentedly as he was set down on the toilet so that his lover could turn on the water. The man turned again to him and placed his face in the palms of his hands.

"Well, I'm sure it was incredibly boring." Alex quipped, smirking happily when David smacked him on the arm.

"It was nothing of the sort!" David quipped arrogantly, crossing his arms in a mock pout. Alex chuckled pulling his lover into his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You know my love; I often wonder the same thing?" He said softly into the dark hair inhaling the scent that he knew belonged only to his love. David relaxed into his arms and gripped his hand tightly in understanding, something that brought tears to Alex's eyes. He buried his face into the soft neck allowing the tears to fall so that David could feel them. It showed his willingness to trust, something that took a long time for the two to achieve, a pale hand slid back and threaded through his hair.

"The bath is full luv." He whispered to distract his lover from dark thoughts. Alex chuckled, though it sounded choked because of he tears.

"See what I mean? With out you I'd have drowned!" David smiled sadly knowing that his lover didn't mean he's be drowned by the water. He stood slowly, Alex's arms still wrapped tightly around his waist and turned so that he could undress his love. He took his time knowing that the bath was truly no where near full, pausing to press open mouthed kisses wherever new skin was exposed. Finally he reached the object of his desire though he smirked saucily as he kissed around it and down the strong thighs so that he could remove his lover's slacks.

"Al-_ex_?" He cooed blinking his eyes up at the man whose tears had long been forgotten.

"_Oh, Merlin_ your beautiful!" Alex panted, David in spite of his cool façade blushed at the compliment. He leaned forward slowly, watching his lover's expression. Alex could hardly breath as he watched his lover's pout inclined lips approach his cock as if expecting a new flavored lollipop, David smirked evilly just as his bottom lip brushed up against Alex's leaking slit and pulled away completely. Alex twitched in disbelief as he watched the boy saunter off sliding leisurely into the heated bath.

"Coming?" The brat called as he nonchalantly poured shampoo into the palm of his hand and began lathering it into his hair. Alex growled before swiftly making his way into the hot water and forcefully pulling his lover into a smoldering kiss. He smirked into the kiss as lithe arms wrapped around him and gripped at his hair and shoulders desperately. Finally he pulled away to survey his work, glassy eyes stared up at him while fluffy clouds of bubbles began to make their way down the flushed cheeks.

"You my little sprite are an unrivaled tease!" and with that he gripped the slippery shoulders and pushed David under the water with an undignified squeak. Holding the youth down with one hand he scrubbed his lover's hair until he was sure it was rinsed clean and let his lover up. David came up sputtering and cursing, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment, Alex couldn't help but laugh, though his laughter was cut short when a well placed jinx turned his hair blue. David stuck his tongue out and smirked at his shocked lover.

"You deserve it my love, and loath as I am to say it, the color suits you." He grinned as he poured shampoo into his hand and began scrubbing his still shocked lover's hair.

"You-" Alex tried, but he couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth,

"Yes, I- unless you've been bathing with someone else." He said jealously.

"I-" Alex found himself facing a very angry David.

"You what?" David said dangerously brandishing his wand and pointing it at his lover. "Have you been bathing with anyone other than me Alex?" Alex grinned.

"We-ell" He cooed but was cut off by the spray of cold water that shot out of David's wand, effectively cleaning all the soap out of Alex's hair. Alex coughed and sputtered and eventually, balefully met the enraged gaze of his lover.

"What was that for! You know that you're the only one I love or could love! I'd never betray you like that!" He groused, shaking his hair out much like a dog. David slid closer to him, still glaring.

"You'd better not!" He snapped "Because _this_" He reached down and gripped Alex's manhood tightly, making the man yelp in pained surprise. "Is _mine_." He hissed before dragging his older lover into a possessive kiss. When finally he pulled away the cock in his hand was throbbing, his eyes gleamed wickedly and he leaned forward to whisper into Alex's ear. "Unless of course you want another to share me with?" He purred loving the way the hands tightened on his hips. He slowly licked the shell of his lover's ear. "Another cock up my arse? Another to hear my moans?" The Grip on his hips was fierce and he was sure it would leave bruises, but he knew that he had to push just a little bit further. "...Another name to call when I cum?" He whispered hoarsely. Suddenly he was drawn up and thrown belly down onto the side of the bath with Alex pressing firmly into his back.

"The only name calling you'll be doing is _mine_." He growled, biting harshly into his shoulder. David cried out writhing and completely turned on by he lover's possessive grip. The cool tile was a sharp contrast to his heated body and the slick tile rubbed against his aching cock in the most pleasurable manner.

"Uh!...Alex! _please!_" He cried out. The hands on his waist tightened and he felt his lovers cock slide easily between his cheeks. For a moment it simply nudged the ring of muscles, tempting him, but never actually going in.

"You will call my name David, and mine only is that understood." Alex whispered harshly against his lover's ear causing him to shiver.

"_Yessss!_" David sobbed, longing for his lover.

"What was that?" Alex asked gripping David's hair and pulling his head back roughly.

"_mmyahh!..._" David gasped.

"Hmmm?" Alex growled yanking on the silky tresses.

"Y-Yours! I'm _yours_ Alex! Only _yours!_" David sobbed rubbing his arse against his lover's cock. "_Please _Alex! _Please!_" He begged, thrusting back as hard as he could. Alex smirked and released his lover's hair and gripped the edge of the bath thrusting in with all the force he could gather. David screamed, partly in pleasure partly in agony, As quickly as he entered Alex pulled out causing his lover to groan in protest until he was filled again.

"Uhh..._fuck_ David!" Alex breathed as he set the pace bringing his lover to crescendo upon crescendo of pleasure pain.

"A-Alex!" David called as he reached his climax spattering into the water and onto the tile. He felt himself tighten pushing his lover over the edge he sighed as the hot cum painted his insides and slipped out and down his thighs when Alex slid out.

"_Mine_." Alex whispered, pulling him tightly to his chest.

"Always yours Al always yours." David whispered contentedly as he pressed his heated cheek to the toned chest.

.....................................................................................................................

_The next day at breakfast..._

"Darius! Don't forget the syrup!" Dante called as he pushed through the door and set the pancakes on the table, he happened to glance up and froze.

"Man! I'm starving!" Alex called jovially as he came in, a smirking David only two steps behind. Chris hid his smirk behind his tea, but Dante wasn't so lucky. His lips twitched and he truly tried to hide it, but still he grinned. Alex looked inquisitively at his godson...then suspiciously at Chris...before finally the door to the kitchen swung open and Darius entered carrying the syrup...

"Oh my!" He shrieked girlishly...David snickered silently before sneaking out of the room.

"Alex? Why is your hair blue?" Chris inquired innocently taking another sip of tea.

"Blue.....?" Alex looked confused then flustered...and then royally pissed. "DAVID!!!!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**********************************************  
Mistress Slytherin is on a roll! three chapters in one night yeah! E-mail me!**_

**_Yours,  
Mistress Slytherin  
********************************************_**

_**Minister of Magic Found Dead!**_

_**Special report by Rita Skeeter**_

_**At approximately 8:00 am this morning our esteemed Minister Fudge was found dead in his office by his secretary Donna Steel. "I went in to see if he'd like his morning coffee and there he was! He had a little bottle in his hand, the one I often saw him looking at when things got too bad at the office, I never thought he'd use it though!" the distraught secretary went on to tell me how stressed the minister had been lately due to what she thinks is the over whelming amounts of paperwork assigned to him. What ever shall the wizarding world do without her beloved minister!? And what of the recent disappearances? Just this last week we have seen bodies appearing all over the place, what are we to do? Who can we turn to? It seems that not even the great Albus Dumbledore seems interested in the increasing number of deaths, with out our savior aka. the-boy-who-lived who shall we turn to during these grievous times? Will our MIA savior appear? Or is it time we found a new hero? This reporter believes that hope is coming; we simply have to believe in it! Long live Magick!**_

_**-Rita Skeeter-**_

Dante smirked as he read the paper that morning, as Darius pressed a kiss to his cheek he couldn't help but pull the man into his lap and devour the waiting lips despite the fact that his godfather was across the table still glaring at David and still sporting blue hair. When he did pull away he was treated to the delicious sight of a very flushed looking Darius and a dark promising gaze from across the table where Chris traced the lip of his tea cup in a not-so-innocent way.

"What was that all about?" David said blushing deeply, Dante smiled widely and tossed him the morning Prophet.

"Everything has been set in motion; we just need to wait for the newest minister." He sent a look of promise in Chris's direction and pulled Darius closer to him. David smiled as he read the paper and leaned into Alex.

"They'll pay for what they've done to us. Then we'll make the world ours." He said softly. Alex smiled down at him and though his eyes were haunted, the love he had for David shone clearly.

"Who will be the next Minister my little manipulator?" Chris asked softly a small smile playing about the corners of his lips as he watched his son interact with his lover.

"Percy Weasley." Dante said contentedly loving the shocked looks that he was receiving.

"A Weasely?" Chris asked incredulously. "I know the brat went against he parents wishes, but the poor boy will have no idea what he's doing!" Chris said confused.

"And that, my love is exactly what I'm counting on." Dante said mysteriously, Darius chuckled from his perch on Dante's lap, Dante smirked.

"So you've figured it out then?" Chris asked agitatedly, Dante pulled him closer and nuzzled his neck.

"If course he has Chris, he's a politician!" Dante said nipping on the side of Darius's neck causing the man to groan.

"Ugg! Get a room!" David groused.

"Oh, we will." Chris said lowly, somehow managing to sneak behind his lovers. Dante startled but calmed almost instantly when the long fingers began to card through his hair. "But now I believe we have work to do?" Dante smirked.

"Indeed my love we do."

..............................................................................................................................

_Two Months Later..._

_**New Minister doesn't know what to do?**_

_**Special report Rita Skeeter**_

_**Well my esteemed wizards and witches it seems as if our troubles are increasing daily! I for one find myself terrified at the direction our ministry has taken. It seems that our new and rather young minister has found himself lost in the pressure of taking over an already crumbling ministry. Just last week he was seen **__**crying**__** on the steps of the Ministry, crying! Is he perhaps not all we thought him to be? A simple child thrown into the world of politics? More and more of our neighbors disappear daily and all he has for us it seems is 'no comment' are the rapidly spreading rumors true? Has He-who-must-not-be-named come back!? Have we no one to look to? What of Dumbledore? Why does he sit back and watch our world crumble!? Ladies and gentlemen this reporter if frightened! Can we trust our children into his care during these troublesome times? Can we stand back and watch as an esteemed part of our culture crumbles like building blocks at the hands of a child? This reporter is convinced that we need a hero! SOON!**_

_**-Special report Rita Skeeter-**_

Rita Skeeter smiled secretly listening to her purse clink with gallons as she left the restaurant. Dante smiled from the window before flooing to the Ministry. Chris, Darius, Alex and David were already waiting when he arrived. He had to swallow when he saw them, all were dressed in wizarding robes that were cut elegantly and spoke volumes about their beauty. He saw that Chris too was having difficulty with his appearance, they would _defiantly_ need to work off some of this frustration later, he thought as he greeted them with an award winning smile. People in the area had begun to stop and watch the transaction with interest. It wasn't every day five wealthy looking, charismatic, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous men flooed into the ministery.

"Are you ready?" Dante said at last after he was sure that they had gotten everyone's attention.

"You had better make this up to me later Dante." Chris said his face tight, it seemed he had finally figured out why Dante wanted Percy to be minister. Dante's smile faltered slightly.

"I won't need to I know exactly where I belong and to whom I belong." He said softly wishing to convey his feelings. Chris's face softened.

"And who might that be?" He said as they began making their way to the lift.

"You." Dante said without hesitation. Darius frowned.

"What about me?" He said pouting, Dante chuckled.

"You belong to me." He said confidently.

"_And _me." Chris quipped as the elevator reached its destination with a ding. Dante smiled and inclined his head before exiting and making his way to the minister's office. Donna Steel smirked as the men approached, Chris didn't even want to know how Dante had procured this particular meeting. Dante noticed the look and frowned.

"It's called money Chris, every one wants it." His voice became angry and Chris knew he had over-stepped his bounds.

"Ahh...Gentlemen welcome!" the chipper secretary chirped clapping her hands together wildly while trying to get their attentions with her rather flashy robes.

"Hello, is the minister in?" Dante said rather shortly, Chris cringed. Donna's cheeks flushed and she fiddled with a button on her desk for a moment.

**"Yes?" **came the tired sounding voice.

"Mr. Minister, there are some important gentlemen here to see you." Danna cooed as if she were talking to a child, Chris could almost hear Percy cringe.

**"Send them in."** he said tiredly, Donna sent Dante a wicked grin but didn't let go of the speaker button.

"Now gentlemen you just go right in! The minister is rather busy you know! Oh and don't expect any liquor I don't think he's of age yet..."she trailed off.

"**Donna the speaker's still on!" **came the rather irate sounding minister.

"Oooops!" She said before letting the button go and leading them through the doors. Percy sat at his desk looking like death warmed over surrounded by piles and piles of paperwork, empty take-out containers seemed to litter the floor alongside crumpled pieces of paper. Dante immediately fell into character.

"Oh my! I think we were right Darius, they do need help!" He took a few steps forward to where Percy sat eying them warily, the dark circles under his eyes obvious. For a moment he seemed to simply be taking them in, his eyes returning occasionally to Dante who was giving him worried looks.

"I told you we should have helped sooner." Darius said softly.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Percy asked completely confused, Dante smiled winningly and took a step closer.

"We are your hero's" Percy frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He said, focusing now on Dante who seemed the most approachable of the group. Dante smiled his eyes shining with understanding.

"Please sit minister you seem about ready to collapse." Dante said gently, the minister as if drawn by stings sat down.

"Should I start on the paperwork?" Darius said softly, Dante chuckled softly.

"In a moment, I'm sure that this place is simply bursting with unorganized paperwork be patient." Darius hummed. "Mr. Minister your people let out a cry for help." Dante began though he paused when he saw the minister's young face crumple in anger. "It is a test minister, nothing to be angry about." The minister looked somewhat mollified.

"A test?" He asked incredulously, Dante smiled and nodded his head.

"The former minister has failed them in may ways." Dante said sadly. "We offered to help him but he refused us." Percy listened intently.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

"We know about the war minister." Chris said dryly. "We can help you and because little Dante has a big heart, we're willing to do what everyone else is too scared to attempt." Dante frowned at him.

"I'm not little." He almost pouted bringing a smile to the minister for the first time in months. Percy found himself pinned with a teal eyes gaze and his breath caught in his throat, he watched the small hand stretch towards him and the brilliant smile that found its way onto Dante's face. "Will you let us help Mr. Minister?" Percy looked at the willing hand, then at the other men in the room who seemed to be enraptured by Dante's...well...Dante-ness. He looked at the piles of paper work and stretched out his hand.

"What do we call you oh saviors of the wizarding world?" Dante smiled, though his companions could see that it was to cover up the barley veiled smirk.

"Call us Anti-Venom"


	4. Chapter 4

*********************************************  
Hello! Mistress Slytherin found herself with a bit o' time this week and decided to write this. It's a bit long, but Mistress Slytherin thought it would be ok, because Mistress Slytherin wrote in a delicious and highly complicated rated R scene in as a treat to those who sent her e-mails. Mistress Slytherin would like to once again say that this story is NOT FOR CHILDREN! Mistress Slytherin is now going to stop speaking in third person before it becomes a habit. Ok, well thank you all for reading and Favoriting and especialy for e-mailing me! You see sad as it may be my ego needs stroking every once in a while *sigh* who else is going to do it Godric Gryffindor? *shudders*...though that would make for a good story...hmmm...I feel the insperation coming on! I have a feeling I'm about to write a one-shot....**

**Your Devoted Snake,  
Mistress Slytherin**

**P.S. my e-mail is !  
*********************************************

_**Minister of Magic Found Dead!**_

_**Special report by Rita Skeeter**_

_**At approximately 8:00 am this morning our esteemed Minister Fudge was found dead in his office by his secretary Donna Steel. "I went in to see if he'd like his morning coffee and there he was! He had a little bottle in his hand, the one I often saw him looking at when things got too bad at the office, I never thought he'd use it though!" the distraught secretary went on to tell me how stressed the minister had been lately due to what she thinks is the over whelming amounts of paperwork assigned to him. What ever shall the wizarding world do without her beloved minister!? And what of the recent disappearances? Just this last week we have seen bodies appearing all over the place, what are we to do? Who can we turn to? It seems that not even the great Albus Dumbledore seems interested in the increasing number of deaths, with out our savior aka. the-boy-who-lived who shall we turn to during these grievous times? Will our MIA savior appear? Or is it time we found a new hero? This reporter believes that hope is coming; we simply have to believe in it! Long live Magick!**_

_**-Rita Skeeter-**_

Dante smirked as he read the paper that morning, as Darius pressed a kiss to his cheek he couldn't help but pull the man into his lap and devour the waiting lips despite the fact that his godfather was across the table still glaring at David and still sporting blue hair. When he did pull away he was treated to the delicious sight of a very flushed looking Darius and a dark promising gaze from across the table where Chris traced the lip of his tea cup in a not-so-innocent way.

"What was that all about?" David said blushing deeply, Dante smiled widely and tossed him the morning Prophet.

"Everything has been set in motion; we just need to wait for the newest minister." He sent a look of promise in Chris's direction and pulled Darius closer to him. David smiled as he read the paper and leaned into Alex.

"They'll pay for what they've done to us. Then we'll make the world ours." He said softly. Alex smiled down at him and though his eyes were haunted, the love he had for David shone clearly.

"Who will be the next Minister my little manipulator?" Chris asked softly a small smile playing about the corners of his lips as he watched his son interact with his lover.

"Percy Weasley." Dante said contentedly loving the shocked looks that he was receiving.

"A Weasely?" Chris asked incredulously. "I know the brat went against he parents wishes, but the poor boy will have no idea what he's doing!" Chris said confused.

"And that, my love is exactly what I'm counting on." Dante said mysteriously, Darius chuckled from his perch on Dante's lap, Dante smirked.

"So you've figured it out then?" Chris asked agitatedly, Dante pulled him closer and nuzzled his neck.

"If course he has Chris, he's a politician!" Dante said nipping on the side of Darius's neck causing the man to groan.

"Ugg! Get a room!" David groused.

"Oh, we will." Chris said lowly, somehow managing to sneak behind his lovers. Dante startled but calmed almost instantly when the long fingers began to card through his hair. "But now I believe we have work to do?" Dante smirked.

"Indeed my love we do."

..............................................................................................................................

_Two Months Later..._

_**New Minister doesn't know what to do?**_

_**Special report Rita Skeeter**_

_**Well my esteemed wizards and witches it seems as if our troubles are increasing daily! I for one find myself terrified at the direction our ministry has taken. It seems that our new and rather young minister has found himself lost in the pressure of taking over an already crumbling ministry. Just last week he was seen **__**crying**__** on the steps of the Ministry, crying! Is he perhaps not all we thought him to be? A simple child thrown into the world of politics? More and more of our neighbors disappear daily and all he has for us it seems is 'no comment' are the rapidly spreading rumors true? Has He-who-must-not-be-named come back!? Have we no one to look to? What of Dumbledore? Why does he sit back and watch our world crumble!? Ladies and gentlemen this reporter if frightened! Can we trust our children into his care during these troublesome times? Can we stand back and watch as an esteemed part of our culture crumbles like building blocks at the hands of a child? This reporter is convinced that we need a hero! SOON!**_

_**-Special report Rita Skeeter-**_

Rita Skeeter smiled secretly listening to her purse clink with gallons as she left the restaurant. Dante smiled from the window before flooing to the Ministry. Chris, Darius, Alex and David were already waiting when he arrived. He had to swallow when he saw them, all were dressed in wizarding robes that were cut elegantly and spoke volumes about their beauty. He saw that Chris too was having difficulty with his appearance, they would _defiantly_ need to work off some of this frustration later, he thought as he greeted them with an award winning smile. People in the area had begun to stop and watch the transaction with interest. It wasn't every day five wealthy looking, charismatic, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous men flooed into the ministery.

"Are you ready?" Dante said at last after he was sure that they had gotten everyone's attention.

"You had better make this up to me later Dante." Chris said his face tight, it seemed he had finally figured out why Dante wanted Percy to be minister. Dante's smile faltered slightly.

"I won't need to I know exactly where I belong and to whom I belong." He said softly wishing to convey his feelings. Chris's face softened.

"And who might that be?" He said as they began making their way to the lift.

"You." Dante said without hesitation. Darius frowned.

"What about me?" He said pouting, Dante chuckled.

"You belong to me." He said confidently.

"_And _me." Chris quipped as the elevator reached its destination with a ding. Dante smiled and inclined his head before exiting and making his way to the minister's office. Donna Steel smirked as the men approached, Chris didn't even want to know how Dante had procured this particular meeting. Dante noticed the look and frowned.

"It's called money Chris, every one wants it." His voice became angry and Chris knew he had over-stepped his bounds.

"Ahh...Gentlemen welcome!" the chipper secretary chirped clapping her hands together wildly while trying to get their attentions with her rather flashy robes.

"Hello, is the minister in?" Dante said rather shortly, Chris cringed. Donna's cheeks flushed and she fiddled with a button on her desk for a moment.

**"Yes?" **came the tired sounding voice.

"Mr. Minister, there are some important gentlemen here to see you." Danna cooed as if she were talking to a child, Chris could almost hear Percy cringe.

**"Send them in."** he said tiredly, Donna sent Dante a wicked grin but didn't let go of the speaker button.

"Now gentlemen you just go right in! The minister is rather busy you know! Oh and don't expect any liquor I don't think he's of age yet..."she trailed off.

"**Donna the speaker's still on!" **came the rather irate sounding minister.

"Oooops!" She said before letting the button go and leading them through the doors. Percy sat at his desk looking like death warmed over surrounded by piles and piles of paperwork, empty take-out containers seemed to litter the floor alongside crumpled pieces of paper. Dante immediately fell into character.

"Oh my! I think we were right Darius, they do need help!" He took a few steps forward to where Percy sat eying them warily, the dark circles under his eyes obvious. For a moment he seemed to simply be taking them in, his eyes returning occasionally to Dante who was giving him worried looks.

"I told you we should have helped sooner." Darius said softly.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Percy asked completely confused, Dante smiled winningly and took a step closer.

"We are your hero's" Percy frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He said, focusing now on Dante who seemed the most approachable of the group. Dante smiled his eyes shining with understanding.

"Please sit minister you seem about ready to collapse." Dante said gently, the minister as if drawn by stings sat down.

"Should I start on the paperwork?" Darius said softly, Dante chuckled softly.

"In a moment, I'm sure that this place is simply bursting with unorganized paperwork be patient." Darius hummed. "Mr. Minister your people let out a cry for help." Dante began though he paused when he saw the minister's young face crumple in anger. "It is a test minister, nothing to be angry about." The minister looked somewhat mollified.

"A test?" He asked incredulously, Dante smiled and nodded his head.

"The former minister has failed them in may ways." Dante said sadly. "We offered to help him but he refused us." Percy listened intently.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

"We know about the war minister." Chris said dryly. "We can help you and because little Dante has a big heart, we're willing to do what everyone else is too scared to attempt." Dante frowned at him.

"I'm not little." He almost pouted bringing a smile to the minister for the first time in months. Percy found himself pinned with a teal eyes gaze and his breath caught in his throat, he watched the small hand stretch towards him and the brilliant smile that found its way onto Dante's face. "Will you let us help Mr. Minister?" Percy looked at the willing hand, then at the other men in the room who seemed to be enraptured by Dante's...well...Dante-ness. He looked at the piles of paper work and stretched out his hand.

"What do we call you oh saviors of the wizarding world?" Dante smiled, though his companions could see that it was to cover up the barley veiled smirk.

"Call us Anti-Venom"

........................................................................................................................

_**Heroes Emerge!**_

_**Special Report Rita Skeeter**_

_**Wizards and Witches, this reporter is relieved to announce that our pleas have been answered! Five dashingly heroic men have stepped forward and agreed to help our distressed minister, from paperwork to activity planning, to forging their own protective system, many of you my brilliant readers have already noticed the stylish crystal that was sent in the mail this morning? These ingenious creations were designed by our new heroes! Place them anywhere in you're home and our heroes will immediately be notified of any danger! Who are these mysterious helpers? They call themselves Anti-venom, a group of highly trained, and extremely wealthy wizards who have found themselves without anything to do. Upon hearing of our distressed state these dashing men rushed to the ministry and offered our poor stress ridden minister a hand....**_

Dante smirked as Rita Skeeter continued to praise Anti-venom while at the same time throwing in not-so subtle scathing remarks about Dumbledore. He felt the chest that was pressing against his naked back rumble softly as Chris chuckled. Darius, who sat in front of him resting his head in the crook of his neck snorted softly at some of the comments Rita made while he drew random patterns on his masters' chest. Dante tossed his paper to the side and pressed a lingering kiss to Darius's tousled hair while his other hand reached up and gently caressed Chris's firm jaw. He felt the man shift behind him just before a pair of soft lips trailed across his jaw, lingering at the shell of his ear.

"What now master?" Darius asked softly, his fingers pausing so that he could look up and catch his master's amused gaze.

"Now?" The relaxed Dante said as he wound his fingers into Darius's hair. "Now we let them scramble." He bent down and pressed a kiss to the already bruised lips effectively rubbing his bum against Chris and eliciting a warning growl. He watched his lover's eye lids flutter closed before pulling away and replacing his lips with a thoughtful finger.

"Dante?" Chris said softly, the grip on his hips tightening.

"I'm going to make them suffer Chris. For all they've done to us, I'll make them suffer one-hundred fold." He turned his eyes so that he could catch the slightly darkened eyes and pressed fluttering kisses on the man's brow and jaw until finally the man tiered of them and captured his lips sending jolts of electricity through out his body. Chris's hands wound themselves into his hair before tugging pleasantly distracting him from the creeping hands Darius had begun winding around his cock. Dante bucked in response and moaned into the kiss when a sweet tongue began to explore his chest. Chris's hold tightened before he pushed the breathless Dante away and regarded him with blazing eyes.

"I want to watch him fuck you Dante." He said lowly, knowing that his voice was doing all sorts of wicked things to his lovers at the moment. Dante moaned licking his dry lips before responding.

"How?" Chris grinned before flicking his wrist so that they were suddenly lying on a hard cold mirror Dante looking at his own shocked expression. Another careless twitch had mirrors springing up from all around them. Gently Chris pulled away and slid easily through the glass as if it were liquid. He smirked as Dante blushed finally catching on.

"I want you on your hands and knees Dante...yes that's right." He watched he lover obey him, lust apparent in the glazed-over eyes. "Do you see yourself my love?" He grinned as his lover's blush began to travel down his chest. "Beautiful, a whore, just for us..." He smirked as he watched the boy's hardening cock twitch. "Bum raised in the air...ready for us to use..." Dante began panting and Chris grinned. "Darius." The man in question looked around confusedly, trying to locate him through the mirrors. They were transparent to only Chris. "Lick his hole," Darius moaned softly before leaning forwards and spreading Dante's cheeks, Dante gasped and thrust back when the warm wet tongue invaded him, pleasuring him with sure strokes.

"Chris!" Dante called out softly trying to locate his lover but instead only finding his own reflection in countless mirrors. He caught his own teal eyes and flushed features and whimpered reaching for his leaking erection.

"That's right Dante... touch yourself for us...do you see your self? Moaning, calling our names...." He flicked his wrist and Dante nearly screamed in frustration as climax was denied him courtesy of the leather cock-ring he now sported.

"Please...ah...Darius...please!" He whimpered, he couldn't see Chris move around the encasement to watch his torture at every angle before finally grasping his own full erection. He stroked himself a few times before swallowing thickly so that he could speak again.

"Darius take him... shove yourself into him deeply..." He watched as his lover did just as he was told though his gaze was zeroed in on the image the mirror beneath them gave. Dante yelled out in sweet agony as his prostate was rammed pleasurably into Darius groaned before sliding himself out. "Stop!" Chris demanded making both men sob in frustration. "Look at yourselves my loves..." He purred watching as they both looked down at their own flushed forms, Darius' cock pulled out to the tip the puckered hole twitching violently around him. They both groaned and Chris had to sit down in the chair. "I see this when I am with you..."He said his voice full of love. "I will never tire of your expressions...of the sounds you make that tell me that you are mine and I am yours." He breathed raggedly his hands still tugging at his erection before sighing. He whispered a spell and the cock-ring disappeared. "Finish him Darius...till he sees stars..." Chris watched Darius's eyes roll back in his head as he thrust once more so hard that the glass cracked beneath them, Dante let out a shout his arms trembling as come squirted the mirror below him. Blue eyes widened as he reached his own crescendo stiffening with his hand wrapped tightly around his erection. "Yesssss..." Chris growled spilling himself all over his hand.

"Master..." A breathless Darius whispered as he slid up beside Dante and stole a kiss at the same time wrapping his arms loosely around his lover's waist.

"Brilliant Chris." Dante said as he came up for air only to realize he still couldn't see his lover. Chris smirked and flicked his wrist, watching with amusement as the teal eyes searched for him before widening when they found him sprawled out in the chair. His lips twitched as he saw the hungry look his lover was giving him, he knew that he was still exposed though soft by now, he also knew that he had come all over his naked form as well as exactly how it turned his lover on. Dante slid out from Darius's arms before slinking over to Chris and falling to his knees.

"Hungry love?" Chris whispered softly as a pink tongue slipped out from behind parched lips and tasted him.

"Ravenous darling." Dante hissed before returning from his task, Darius whimpered from where he sat wide eyed.

"You know my love I just realized how unfair I've been to you..." Chris murmured, twitching in both annoyance and arousal when thick leather straps appeared seemingly out of no where pinning his arms to the arm rests of the chair. Dante quirked an eye-brow before plunging his tongue into Chris's navel causing them both to moan.

"Oh?" Dante said pulling only an inch away and licking a bit of come from the corner of his lip. "How's that?" He whispered before returning to his 'snack.'

"I got to watch you get fucked...ah!" His eyes widened as a warm mouth trailed along his _very _interested cock Dante smiled and hummed sending delicious vibrations along his sensitive skin. Chris tried to glare but it was hard to do anything but whimper when the lips began trailing lower. The torture continued for a few moments until Chris realized that he was a wizard and magicked the offending straps off of his wrists. Chris snarled and grasped Dante's hair yanking his lover's head up to his effectively draping the man over his lap. He tried to speak again but was cut off by a ferocious kiss.

"Merlin you know how to turn me on!" Dante hissed before returning to the kiss, Chris tugged harder on the silken strands and Dante moaned pulling away slightly. "I get it love..." He said before trailing kisses along Chris's strong jaw. "You want me to watch you fuck Darius...Excellent..." He purred rubbing himself sensuously the hard body below him drawing out another moan. Slowly he pulled away from the hands that still held his hair. "Darius!" He called harshly making the man who had till then been watching them intently sit up a little straighter and clear his dry mouth.

"Yes master?" Darius called looking at the back of his master's head since the man's eyes were fixed on Chris's.

"Straddle him." Dante said as he stood.

"Yes sir!" Darius called out excitedly as he scrambled off the bed only to stop when a open palmed hand rose.

"You know...You're right Chris, you have been unfair..." He motioned for Darius to step forward. "Straddle him...but don't let him fuck you just yet..." Darius whimpered slightly but did as he was told sliding his knees into the space between Chris's thigh's and the arms of the chair bracing himself with his hands on Chris's shoulders. Chris flinched when he felt his wrists bound once more to the arm rests, this time he couldn't magic them away he glared at his smirking lover. Dante flicked his wrist and a long paddle appeared in his hand, he watched Chris's eyes widen. "Darius present your-self." Darius automatically lifted his bum and arched his back which effectively aligned his cock with the one below his.

"Oh...master..." Darius said adoringly as he realized what was going to happen and moved so that his face was pressed against Chris's chest and his arms were wrapped around his torso, his knees slid further apart to accommodate his positioning. Whack! Darius cried out and lurched forward as the hard wood made contact with his bare skin the movement causing his erection to slide against Chris's.

"Count aloud pet." Dante ordered trailing a cool finger over the forming welt, Darius shivered moving ever closer to Chris.

"One" He said softly and another loud thwack! Was heard.

"Ah..." Chris moaned softly.

"...Two." Darius gasped out arching his back in pained arousal. He heard the next hit coming and braced himself.

"Good..."He heard as the wood hit him with bighting force.

"Three..." He moaned out, the hit's stopped for a moment and Darius felt himself tensing.

"Pleasure him pet..." Dante warned before surprising him with a harsh blow.

"FOUR!" he yelped loudly as he moved his head and captured one of Chris's nipples in his mouth.

"Dan_te_!" Chris warned thrusting wildly against Darius.

"Only one more love." Dante said smiling before bringing the paddle down one more time.

"Five!" Darius hissed out biting down on Chris's nipple and making the man yowl. Dante stared at his lover's for a moment taking in their flushed faces and glazed eyes. The paddle disappeared from his grip and he fell to his knees behind Darius.

"You've been a good pet my love." He said softly as he gently caressed the red skin on the man's abused bum. "You can relax now..." He watched the body melt against Chris despite his erection and smiled at the blue eyed man above him before twirling a finger in the air so that a bottle of liquid appeared in his hand. Chris's eyes widened when he saw the bottle.

"You are pure evil." He said groaning while Dante poured some of it onto his hands and began massaging the raw backside.

"Flattery will get you on where." Dante replied before sliding a finger into Darius's hole.

"Master..." Darius heard as he slid his finger in as far as he could go before sliding it back out and pouring more of the oil onto his hand.

"I'm wondering just who it is that you are punishing my love..." Chris said, noting the slightly erratic breathing and flushed face of his lover. Dante smirked before sliding another finger in and slowly scissoring in and out.

"Master wha...?" Darius whispered as the drug began taking effect. Dante smiled widely as he stabbed a third finger into the twitching hole. He flicked his other wrist and Darius and Chris found cock-rings around their erections, a fourth finger entered him and he could no longer bring himself to care. Chris however growled, Dante grinned as he pulled his fingers out and flicked his wrist again watching Darius's confused expression when his wrists were bound together behind Chris.

"Evil little-" Chris tried but was cut off when Dante shifted Darius and forced him down onto Chris's cock.

"What's that my dear? You want me to keep him still? Very well!" He chirped cheerfully as he held Darius's hips still and began Peppering kisses across the man's lower back. Darius's breathing sped up and he tried to rock back onto the cock but mewled when he found himself unable to move. Tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes as his oversensitive skin was grazed over by the soft lips.

"Fuck! If you don't let him move right now I swear-!" He was cut off when Dante's hands moved from Darius's hips and the man thrust hard.

"Ahhh!" Darius called out in his drug induced state, Chris found himself returning the thrusts wildly and pulling against the Leather bindings. Dante watched his eyes glazed over before reaching around and gripping Darius's erection letting the oils from before serve as lube.

"ah...yesss...more....haa..." Chris whispered as the tight heat sucked him in repeatedly, he felt his climax approaching and tensed readying himself only to cry out in pain when it was denied him. Darius too found himself denied completion and whimpered, Dante released his erection and held the hips still. He slid up onto the chair behind Darius and maneuvered his legs so that they were wrapped around Chris's lower back.

"Pet?" He whispered softly, the delirious lust driven man only whimpered.

"Dante?" The strangled sound came form Chris who was looking at him incredulously. Dante smiled before trailing his hands through Darius's messed hair, Chris let out a frustrated growl and tried to thrust his hips.

"Do you know what our pet's greatest desire is?" Dante whispered soothingly, Darius stilled his writhing and shivered groaning deeply, Chris watched them through hooded eyes.

"no, what is it?" Chris croaked out leaning his head back so that Dante could see his bulging veins and strained neck muscles.

"To be taken..." Darius groaned loudly. "...by both of us..." Chris's head shot up his eyes wide in amazement.

"But I thought you said you don't top." Chris whispered amazed. Dante smiled softly and pressed a tender kiss to Darius's soft skin.

"For you two, I would die." He whispered before lifting Darius, aliening his cock with Chris's and sliding Darius down all the way. Dante and Chris wore looks of amazement as a scream of absolute pleasure ripped from Darius's throat. Dante willed Chris and Darius's leather bindings away allowing Chris to grasp Darius's waist above Dante's hands. Darius let his head fall backwards and onto Dante's shoulder while his own hands gripped Chris's shoulders digging his sharp nails into the skin and drawing blood. Dante shakily lifted a hand as he felt his climax tighten in his stomach and waved the cock-rings away. For a moment all seemed silent to Dante's pleasure filled mind he lost himself to the wonderful feeling of being loved just as stars began appearing at the corned of his eyes. Darius who would have screamed loud enough to shake the earth if he could have found his vocal cords unable to handle the pleasure that ripped through him and screamed silently instead. Chris knew that he was probably bruising his lover's hips; he failed to notice though that his fingers had somehow entwined with Dante's but he at least felt the rush of magic just before white rendered him blind. In an instant the three found themselves in the highest euphoria wallowing in nirvana as their nerve endings fried.


	5. Chapter 5

****************************************************************  
Well I'm sorry these are taking so long I can't seem to be able to put my thoughts on to the keyboard lately, this chapter is kind of dark but don't worry it lightens up in the end! There's no real expicet stuff in this one but before you yell at me for no sex know that I have a reason! As always NOT MINE though little Emily is the rest BELONG TO JK ROWLING! Let me know what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
***************************************** **

Red, black, white...the shining glint of metal, the sound of ripping cloth, senses were over loaded pain, pleasure, _fear._ Dante smiled softly as he felt his blade meet flesh only to cut through it like butter and splinter bone. He spun like a dancer screams of agony and gasps of surprise playing like music, the air smelled of rusted copper and the sound of increasing pulses drove him on. _One...Two...Three...Four...Five..._ He paused to dodge a vibrant purple spell and squatted gracefully to avoid a tell-tale green curse. _Six...Seven..._ Black hair caught his killers gaze and he was captured by the fire he found in the darkening blue eyes...the gaze met his for a split second _swish! _The lips twitched in amusement. _Eight..._He watched blood paint the cold stone below him and tilted his head to the side avoiding a blindingly yellow curse with ease. He spun low snapping his wand out in the same movement. _Nine..._ He grinned and watched as Darius cut the last death eater in half.

"Nine!" He said proudly as he stood and placed his wand back into his holster. Darius pouted and cleaned his sword with a spare piece of robe that had been lying on the floor.

"Seven." He finally said, Dante smiled and turned to Chris whose lip was twitching with amusement. _That could not be good_ Dante decided.

"Twenty-four." Chris said calmly his eyes glinting before stalking to where Dante stood and pulling him into a force filled kiss. "I win" He hissed reaching down to grab Dante's hardening length in his hot palm.

"Ah! H-How on-n earth did you-" Dante asked as he tried in vain to ignore the elegant hands that were roaming his body. Chris leaned in and nipped at his ear.

"I don't play with my food..." He hissed letting his lips trail teasingly across Dante's neck and then to the other side stopping only to lick of a droplet of blood. "You're much more fun to play with." He said before pulling Dante into a demanding kiss.

"Not fair!" A still pouting Darius said as he made his way over the bodies and strewn body parts. "I never top!" He stopped though when he saw the dangerous gleam in his lover's eyes. Dante narrowed his eyes and slinked over to where he stood putting himself flush up against his lover.

"That's because you love bottoming..." He said lowly as Chris walked behind Darius and gripped his arse.

"Ours." He said possessively before thrusting forward and causing Darius to meet Dante's growing erection.

"Chris!" Dante called out before steadying himself. "W-We need to get this cleaned up." He gasped out breathing hard; Chris frowned but nodded and pulled away. A few whispered spells had the bodies in tact and in pine boxes. Dante pulled out his cell-phone something he had immediately modified to work with magic and dialed the Minister.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked on the other end.

"Send the clean up crew to Dashpot Lane." He said softly as arms wrapped around his waist. He heard shuffling on the other side and grinned.

"They'll be there in ten." Percy said now wide awake and sounding slightly excited. "How many did you get?" Dante smirked.

"Thirty-nine." There was a long pause.

"Thirty-nine?" Percy said softly. "Wow." He whispered.

"Yeah, but they were pretty easy-they seemed pretty low in rank..." Dante frowned as his pendant heated up. "Hang on we got another call." He said jerking his head at Darius who immediately brought his pendant up and whispered a spell. A complex web of purple lines, dot's, and arches popped up spinning wildly before settling into the shape of a map.

"Tisdandale." Darius said pointing at the location.

"Ah, we got to go Percy." He rushed before snapping his phone closed and placing it back into his pocket. "What are they doing?" He said softly before apperating out his lovers following suit.

"Does this mean I'm not getting a lay tonight?" Chris said sulkily making his lovers smirk.

"What do you say Darius?" He asked as they approached the house. "Best two out of three?" Dante grinned before taking off.

"Brat!" Chris called after him.

"You know you love us!" Darius teased before taking off after his lover. Chris growled low in his throat.

"You are so on!" He shouted before catching up to them. They could hear the frightened screams in the house as well as the sound of breaking glass. Dante's face grew grim and his eyes narrowed.

"Darius take down the wards." He ordered, Darius nodded his head as he slid his wand out and began waving it gracefully in intricate designs and muttering softly. A flash of orange surrounded the small cottage and the wards fell. Dante was the first one inside, a little girl sat in the corner, shaking as she looked at the masked men. Her mother was sprawled out on the floor nearby and her father was struggling in the grip of one of the masked men.

"Let me go!" The man shouted angrily. The Death eater simply laughed and backhanded the man.

"What do you think?" He said without turning the death eater behind him laughed.

"I don't think he's much of a looker if that's what you're asking." The man's face paled.

"I don't know he's kind of cute you sure you don't want a go?" He asked. The little girl covered her ears and turned away, her eyes widened though when she saw the man in the doorway. She recognized him, he was their hero! He was here to save them, her heart was filled with hope as the man smiled and beckoned her to come to him. She glanced at her father who noted the look on his daughter's face as the man argued about what they'd do to him. She grinned and pointed at the amulet that sat on the kitchen table before running. Dante scooped the little girl up into his arms and smirked at his lovers when they entered.

"I forfeit." He whispered before carrying the girl out of the house. The little girl looked up at him with awe as he carried her outside.

"Are you Anti-venom?" She asked her voice small. Dante looked down at her with kind eyes.

"Yes little one, my name is Dante." The little girl's eyes widened.

"I'm Emily and I'm four!" She said excitedly causing Dante to chuckle.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked as he set her down on a swing. The little girl frowned and pointed at her robe where he could see that it had torn.

"The bad man pushed me and there was glass on the floor." She whimpered. Dante pulled her robes up and examined the scratched up knees.

"Oh?" He said. "This looks like it hurt, did you cry?" He could see her desperately fighting against her tears.

"No!" She said proudly.

"Wow! What a strong girl!" he said as he whispered a spell healing the cuts completely. The girl grinned widely at the praise. He pulled her back up to her feet just as his phone began to ring. "Hello?" He said lowly.

"We're done in here." Chris said. "I gave the mom some potions, she seems to be coming around but Darius has an ouchy and need's you to come kiss it better." Dante laughed, he could practically _hear _Darius pouting.

"Alright we're on our way over." Dante said before hanging up. "Looks like the bad men are all gone!" He said happily but his face turned serious. "But one of them hurt my friend's feelings and he could really use a big kiss right now to cheer him up, can you do that for me?" He asked the little girl whose eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I'll give him a real big kiss and tell him that he's pretty cause he is only I couldn't tell him before cause we were being all secretive." Dante smiled widely and let the girl prattle on as they made their way back to the house. Dante grinned as he saw Darius pouting in the corner before turning to the little girl and winking. Emily took of running and caught Darius by surprise when she circled her arms around his legs. Confused he looked to Dante who simply smiled innocently and made his way over to Chris who was watching the spectacle with amusement shining in his eyes.

"So he's hurt?" Dante questioned bumping his hip against his lover's thigh.

"Wounded ego I'm afraid." Chris said before laughing out loud when the girl managed to clamber into Darius' arms and plant a wet sloppy kiss on the mans lips.

"Thank you for saving us!" The little girl said clinging to Darius' neck. "And don't you pay any attention to what the bad men said about you cause I think you're pretty!" She pat his rapidly reddening cheek before turning to look curiously at Chris who was clutching his sides with laughter. She looked questioningly at Dante who shrugged.

"I think they got him with a Tickling hex." He said feigning concern, Emily nodded importantly.

"My daddy got me with that one time." She said. "It really does tickle! Mommy had to take it off of me you'll have to ask her how though cause I don't remember how she did it." Dante nodded his head before dragging a still laughing Chris out of the room so that he could check on the mother.

"Hey!" Darius called out. "You're not leaving me alone are you!" Dante grinned at him in response before retreating. "Hey!" Darius called out only to be ignored. He looked at the little girl in his arms and gulped.

"Don't worry I won't leave you!" Emily said clinging tighter to his neck.

_**Prince Darius has Found his Princess?**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_**Last night around nine our already exhausted hero's Anti-venom having already defeated a startling **__**thirty-nine!**__** Death Eaters were called once again to the home of one Harvey Bodley. Remember those amulets that were distributed a while back? It turns out that the amulet had notified our tired heroes when three Death Eaters had approached the home. Harvy, his wife (Diana), and their daughter Emily had just sat down for dinner when they were attacked. Anti-Venom were immediately on the scene and quickly took care of the Death Eaters. But this, my readers is not the big story! Emily, age four told Aurors when interviewed that she was going to marry Anti-Venom's princely Darius! This reporter must report that the do indeed make the cutest couple! (See picture below for proof!) Well my dear readers it seems that once more, love prevails! Our wonderful hero's are at our back and our safety guarantied, Rita Skeeter signing out! Oh, and if you haven't put up your amulet's yet please do!**_

Dante laughed out loud as he read the morning paper starling his lovers awake.

"Wha-?" Chris said sleepily.

"_Sleepy!_" Darius complained before rolling over only to be prodded by a very amused Dante.

"But Darius you made the front page!" He said teasingly, this got Darius's attention.

"Huh?" He said stupidly before catching sight of the picture. Chris and Dante grinned as Darius's face grew bright red. "NO WAY!" He yelled snatching the paper from Dante's hands. Dante grinned before pouncing on his flushed lover.

"What's this my love?" He ground himself against Darius causing the man to gasp. "Are you fraternizing with a younger woman?" He licked Darius's neck and nipped the man's ear lobe before rising and grinning wickedly a Chris. "I think Our lover needs a reminder of why he is _ours_ don't you agree Chriss_sss?" _He hissed thrusting his hips pointedly, Chris groaned at the image his lover's made before crawling behind Dante and biting his neck.

"I think my dear that you are correct."


	6. Chapter 6

******************************************************************  
I'm so sorry this is taking so long every one! I've gotten so many wonderful reviews! You see I have good news and kind of sad news, good news is that I have a really good plot line for my next story. The sad news is that I'm going to bring this story to an end soon, If you could give me a few suggestions on how it ends I'd be a very happy slytherin! I won't give you all the details but I will tell you that the battle will end on hogwarts grounds. I want a vote on how it should end please! Should it be horribly depressing or should it be sappy happy? E-Mail me! as always THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING! YOU HEAR ME! THEY ARENT MINE! AND THIS STORY IS FOR MATURE READERS WHICH MEANS OVER EIGHTEEN! thank you.**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**P.S. Plot line of my next story is at the end of this chapter!**

*******************************************************************

"Ha! Hey Dave take a look at this!" Alex called from his spot in bed. David came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and a towel around his waist.

"Wha?" He asked around his toothbrush, Alex pointed at the picture in the newspaper and David almost choked.

"Get dressed luv we _have _to rub this in his face!" Alex said jumping out of bed and pulling on a pair of trousers. David laughed and ran back to the bathroom. Two minuets later found themselves scurrying down the hall.

"I can't believe they caught that on film!" David whispered.

"I can." Alex said. "Darius isn't exactly the hardest guy to fool..."

"Point." David said grinning as they approached the large double doors,

"Alright ready?" Alex said putting his hand on one of the doorknobs.

"One" David said.

"Two" Alex replied.

"Three!" they chorused swinging the doors open.

"Oh Prince!" Alex sing-songed, both exuberant men however froze upon entering the room. Their _prince_ it seemed was...well...occupied. Both men turned and left the room, their eyes glazed over.

"Next time we wait till breakfast." David said his eye twitching.

"Agreed." Alex said.

"Never speak of this again?" David said softly his eyes still wide.

"Agreed." Said Alex.

"Let's get breakfast?" Alex said trying to change the topic.

"Agreed." Alex said before with jerky movements he began to make his way down the hallway. David sighed but followed his lover. There were some things in this world that David knew that he didn't want to see, his parents in _that _position was one of them.

_Later at Breakfast..._

Chris looked smug, Dante looked satisfied, and Darius looked as if he was about to pass out. David and Alex did the best they could to avoid all eyes and instead focused on their food. Stealthily Alex reached his hand out and rubbed his palm against David's cock. Immediately David stiffened, his eyes grew wide before narrowing and seeking Alex's eyes, Alex ignored him. David narrowed his eyes, oh this was war, he reached down with his own hand and covered Alex's and began to rub himself with Alex's hand, he watched the mans eyes widen beside him and took a bite of oatmeal.

"Mmmmm....So good!" He said brightly slightly applying more pressure and taking another bite. "I wonder if the house elves put something new in it today." He said before taking a drink of water. "Ahhh..."He let out satisfactorily pressing the hot palm against his erection. "Hit's the spot doesn't it love." David said to his open mouthed lover. Gently he wound the fingers around his erection lacing them with his own and enjoying the feel of the cloth from his trousers and the heat from both hands. He continued to shovel food down his throat as he sped up the pace until finally he cried out. "Ahhh!" Quickly he turned to Alex. "I forgot I have to have that paperwork done for the minister before lunch!" He said panting softly, though the only one who noticed was Alex. Subtly David cast a few charms on himself to clear the wet spot off his pants while he shoveled the last of his oatmeal into his mouth, planted a kiss on Alex's still-shocked mouth and took off running. Alex found that he was presented with a problem, his plan had _totally_ backfired on him, and now he was stuck at the table with an erection unable to move. Luckily it was a busy day at the ministry.

"Oh drat!" Dante said annoyed. "I have to get a report in on the Death Eater attack we had last night!" Slightly pouting he rose from his seat. "Coming Chris?" He said, the man sipped his coffee thoughtfully

"What's in it for me?" He finally said, Dante simply raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You won't know unless you come and find out." Dante teased before dragging a half dead Darius out of his chair where his head had teetered dangerously close to the bowl of oatmeal. Chris smirked and appeared to be somewhat thoughtful.

"Well I could always get something from Darius over there...though I'm not much for necrophilia." He said Darius simply groaned, with a smooth movement Chris was standing with Darius held gently in his arms.

"Good show." Dante praised before striding from the room.

"Indeed." Chris responded before following, a rather limp Darius in his arms. Alex let out a deep breath before standing and painfully forcing himself to walk to their rooms. David grinned when Alex pushed open the doors to their suit.

"What have we learned?" He said in a chiding voice, Alex glared at him.

"That you _really_ like oatmeal." He said seething, Alex rose an eyebrow and Alex growled unwilling to play the game. Quickly he pulled out his erection and with a quick glare at David began pumping himself. David stared at him wide-eyed before his face flushed and his eyes began to follow the hand. Alex smirked and decided to get his revenge, he slowed his movements and swiped his thumb across his slit groaning loudly.

"A-Alex..." David said panting slightly, Alex sighed happily.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about?" Alex said his voice low, David liked his dry lips.

"Hmmm?" David responded though his eyes were still following the hand. Alex moaned loudly.

"You." He managed to pant out as his head tilted back and rested on the door. "On your knees." He gasped and began pumping harder only to have his hand pulled away. David kneeled before him his face flushed and his long dexterous fingers wrapped around Alex's cock.

"What was I doing?" David managed, raising his lust clouded eyes to meet those of his lover's. Alex groaned.

"S-Sucking." He whimpered. A hot mouth wrapped around his length and with torturous slow movements slid up and down, up and down. Alex gripped David's hair and pulled him away and brutally capturing the lips in a kiss so that he could taste himself.

"P-Please Alex...ha...I...ha...need you." David panted out, Alex pulled away and swiftly lifted his lover into his arms and carried him to bed. His fingers worked the little brass buttons out of their loops with ease and soon he was able to attack the pale inviting flesh below him. He lifted his head as his hand wrapped around David's erection and watched the boy arch into his touch with abandon. He leaned forward as he pumped and brushed his lips against David's cheek speaking.

"You know how badly I wanted to simply throw you onto the breakfast table and fuck you?" He whispered hotly. David let out a keening cry as two fingers shoved themselves into his hole slick with lube. "How badly I wanted to _make_ your father watch me take you." David panted harshly.

"Alex fuck me!" He cried out arching into the touch, Alex looked at him incredulously.

"You're hardly ready love." He said his fingers still stretching. David hissed and suddenly Alex found himself flipped onto his back. He stared with wide eyes as David yanked the fingers from his entrance and with one slick movement seated himself on Alex's cock. Both groaned loudly at the sudden intrusion, David's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pain and pleasure raced though his body. He wanted more. Before Alex could quite figure out what was happening David lifted himself and slid back down pleasuring himself. Alex could only watch in a pleasure filled haze as his over bounced himself up and down on his cock a look of wanton abandonment on his aristocratic features. Finally the pleasure that had mounted up in each of their bodies reached its peak and both screamed as their orgasms ripped through them, Alex caught his exhausted lover with weak arms, still not comprehending what his lover had just done.

"That was...." David panted into his ear. "Amazing." He hissed and Alex found he couldn't agree more.

........................................................................................................................................

"Percy you must be joking." Dante hissed at the all too happy minister. Percy smiled widely.

"I don't think he's joking." Chris said through clenched teeth. The minister looked at them with a gaze that rivaled Mrs. Weasely.

"It's what the public wants." He said seriously. "They feel that their children would be safer with you stationed at the school." Dante shook his head in disbelief.

"So...what we just live there?" Darius said with a quirked eyebrow. The minister laughed.

"Pretty much." Percy said, Chris banged his head on the desk.

"I don't suppose a certain headmaster had a hand in this?" He said bitterly, Percy chuckled.

"Oh no in fact he was very much against it." Percy said.

"The press is going to have a field day with this!" Dante groaned.

"You could just kill them." Darius said blandly making Dante chuckle.

"Public might not like that." He said forlornly.

"We won't actually teach there?" Chris intervened, Percy shook his head.

"I doubt any of you could teach anyway." He sneered. "With the way those cadavers come back, you'd probably tear the brats to pieces!" Dante smirked.

"Indeed." Chris said with a secret smile.

"But doesn't Hogwarts have an amulet?" Darius asked annoyed, Percy nodded his head.

"They did." He winced visibly. "Until Albus destroyed the thing in a fit of rage." He shook his head. "The board has voted unanimously on it, I'm afraid you have no choice. Chris glared making Percy shrink back into his chair Dante settled a calming hand on his shoulder.

"What ever we need to do." He said softly, Chris glared at him and Dante simply glared back. "You don't want to protect the children from this war Chris?" He asked, Chris flinched. "What if they end up like Harry Potter because you weren't willing to live in a dusty old castle?" Dante said, the hurt showing clearly in his eyes, Chris gripped the hand tightly in his own and bore into the teal eyes.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen." Dante simply looked at him his eyes closed off. The silent 'you let it happen to me' ringing loudly in Chris' ears.

"What ever you say." Dante replied looking away, Chris sighed.

"When are we expected." He said to Percy who was watching the interaction with rapt attention.

"As soon as you can be ready." He said, Chris nodded and Darius groaned only to flinch under Dante's harsh glare.

"How's tomorrow?" Chris said Dante's head snapped around an expression of amazement on his face. Percy shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." He said. "I'll let the headmaster know you're coming. Chris nodded.

"David's going to kill me." He said softly, Dante snorted.

"Alex will be happy though." He quipped. Chris cringed.

"No doubt." He said. "I wonder if the school will last one week under that man's pranking." Dante smirked.

"You do realize that not all those pranks are his right?" Chris quirked an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Figures." He quipped. "Well then, let's get packing." He said groaning as he stood, he glared at Percy. "Get some comfortable chairs will you?" Percy smirked.

"Come on old man." Dante said offering Chris an arm which was promptly smacked away.

"I'll show you old man." He hissed. "Just wait till we get home." Dante shivered at the promise, Darius groaned. Subtly Chris grasped Dante's hand, Dante looked at him oddly.

"What?" He said softly. Chris looked at him for a long while as they stood in the empty corridor.

"I won't let them hurt you again." He said firmly. "Stop doubting me Dante, I thought we got over this roadblock years ago." Dante looked away.

"I- it's just that...sometimes the fear still gets to me." He turned away pulling his hand with him. "I can't help but wonder if I'll be left for dead again." He all but whispered. Chris growled under his breath and leaned his head on Dante's shoulder.

"I'm not Dumbledore." He said. "I won't leave you there." Dante turned to look at him and Chris couldn't help but press a reassuring kiss to his cheek. "Never." He promised. Dante smiled and laid his head on Chris's strong chest.

"I-I believe you..." He said softly before pulling away and looking up at him. "Let's go home." He whispered, Chris nodded and pulled out a port-key.

..................................................................................................................

_**Hogwarts- In Good Hands**_

_**Special by Rita Skeeter**_

_**My dear readers, I am happy to announce that your children are indeed in good hands now. Why is that you may ask? Anti-Venom has reportedly stationed themselves within the ancient walls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry making the school and your children safer than ever before. It seems as if the voices of worried parents reached the ears of our hero's. Many parents have been writing to the school board, wondering if the negligent Headmaster (Albus Dumbledore) is truly capable of protecting their children. With a unanimous vote the school board cried out to Anti-Venom for help. My dear readers I am thrilled to say that they enthusiastically accepted the post and moved immediately onto the school grounds. My fellow witches and wizards this reporter must say that she is grateful for their sacrifice, after all leaving one's home is never an easy thing to do! -Special Report: Rita Skeeter**_

Dante shook his head as he folded up the news paper. Having the press on your side was defiantly a good thing he decided three more owls flew in bearing gifts and letters of gratitude. Darius lounged on the couch munching on chocolates like a contented cat and Chris happily placed the rare books he'd been gifted onto their shelf. A quill magically suspended in the air was writing thank-you notes in Chris' careful handwriting. Dante glared at the growing pile of thank-you's that they would undoubtedly have to sign later. "You'll get fat if you keep eating those." Dante said, Darius glared at him and spitefully popped another one into his mouth.

"Then I will brew you a potion to loose weight." Chris said gleefully as he swooned over an especially rare book. Darius grinned showing his chocolate covered teeth and stuck his brown tongue out at Dante. Dante's eyebrow twitched.

"I hate publicity." He sighed as he opened another letter and snickered.

"What's so funny?" Darius asked around a candy. Dante waved his wand at the parchment that began speaking in a high pitched voice.

"_Dear Chris" _it began, Chris' head snapped up. "_You are my absolute favorite of the Anti-venom! Your mysterious gaze, you're beautiful silken hair! I can't get enough of you! Please marry me! We could be so wonderful together! I think it's brilliant that you're protecting the children! I can see that despite your harsh exterior you are a wonderful man..._" Dante dodged a curse laughing when the letter was set ablaze by a red faced Chris.

"Aww how sweet!" Darius drawled happily watching his lovers chase each other around the room. Chris paused his chase and narrowed his eyes at Darius who gulped in response.

"Dante?" He said evilly. Dante looked at his mischievous face with glee, Chris was always the most inventive punisher.

"Yes?" He replied immediately at his side. Chris smirked and waved his wand, Dante shrieked as he flew across the room and landed on the couch squishing Darius. They watched Chris with wary eyes, Chris grinned and waved his wand. Suddenly Dante and Darius found themselves _very_ naked. With measure movements Chris approached them, letting their apprehension grow.

"Lie down Dante." He ordered. Dante immediately lied down.

"Darius, you like chocolate very much don't you?" He said softly his dulcet tones instantly turning the other man on. Darius nodded his head.

"Turn around on your hands and knees." He ordered, Darius quickly did as he was told, Chris surveyed them for a moment and with a lazy motion floated the chocolates to where he stood. Deftly he pulled one out and popped it into his mouth smiling at the look Darius was giving him. With sure strides he approached his lovers, gripped Darius' hair and yanked him into a kiss. Darius moaned at the flavor of chocolate in his lover's mouth and responded enthusiastically. Chris pulled away with a smirk and flicked his wand, a cock ring popped into existence on Darius' cock making him wine.

"So evil." Dante said offering a quick lick to the cock above him. Chris smirked.

"Oh, I'm only getting started." He hissed and with a wave another cock ring appeared though this time it was around Dante. He chuckled at the look of pure horror on his lovers face and waved his wand in intricate motions. Three chocolates floated in the air and slowly melted, Dante watched with wide eyes as they formed a rope and hissed when the warm chocolate wrapped its-self around his cock.

"_Chris!_" He moaned as a mouth wrapped around his erection and a tongue lapped at the chocolate leisurely. Dante closed his eyes and threw his head back only to have his lips captured. Chris smirked into the kiss and slipped a bottle into Dante's hand.

"I believe you know what to do?" He said pulling away. Dante nodded his head and poured the oil on his fingers before handing Chris the bottle. With one hand Dante reached forward and grasped Darius' erection firmly bringing it to his mouth while the other hand slid down his crack and slipped a finger into the passage. Darius moaned sending vibrations down Dante's cock. Dante arched off the couch thrusting into Darius' mouth. Chris watched the delicious show for a moment a look of lust shining in his eyes and noticed that the chocolate was almost gone.

"You really do like chocolate don't you?" He asked Darius who smirked around the erection. Chris grinned as an idea began to form, with fluid movements he approached Darius and bent Dante's legs to his chest so that Darius was face to face with Dante's hole. Darius looked at him with curious lust filled eyes he panted softly thrusting himself back onto the two fingers that were stretching. His eyes widened as he watched Chris pull a chocolate from the box and slide it into Dante's hole. Dante bucked his hips and sucked harder moaning loudly as his body was invaded.

"_Chrissss_..." Darius hissed before lowering his head and sticking his tongue into the hole.

"You'll have to get _all_ the chocolate out my love." Chris said pleasantly. Quietly he moved over to a chair facing them and sat down unbuckling his pants. His lovers groaned simultaneously as they watched him pull out his erection and begin pumping. Dante cried out at the wriggling tongue and slammed his fingers into Darius' prostate in retaliation. Darius whimpered and slid a finger in with his tongue trying to reach the candy which was rapidly melting in the hot passage. Groans and moans drove Chris on his hand moving slickly on his erection. Darius let out a cry of both glee and pleasure as he finally managed to retrieve the chocolate at the same moment that Dante slammed his finger into his prostate. Chris decided enough was enough, with shaky legs he stood and removed Dante's fingers from the wet hole before slamming himself inside.

"C-CHRIS!" Darius cried out arching his back. Chris stayed his movements.

"Finish your snack Darius." He whispered. "You too Dante." He said as he pulled out and thrust back in with a moan. Dante watched with wide eyes as only inches from his face his lover was penetrated, he watched the thick cock slide in and out and groaned because the cock wasn't inside of _him_, he wanted to feel it thick and hard ramming into him. He swallowed Darius' erection with cruel motions reaching up to cup his balls and massage them. Darius cried out as he felt his orgasm painfully kept from him as the hands tortured him. He lapped at the winking hole below him twisting and turning his tongue as the taste of chocolate faded into the taste of his lover. Chris let out a shout and Dante watched from below as he tensed, his delicious muscles rippling as he came. He watched in fascination as come dribbled out of the hole and couldn't help but stick his tongue out in lick the substance off of Darius' trembling thighs.

"Chris..." He pleaded softly his hand still wrapped around the purpling erection. Chris chuckled deeply as he pulled out; Dante narrowed his eyes as his lover tried to walk away from them and decided it was his turn to command things. Carefully he slipped out from under the shivering Darius and lifted the man to a sitting position. Chris watched amused as Dante straddled Darius.

"D-Dante?" Darius pleaded, Dante shushed him and looked back at Chris.

"Do you want me to make you cum Darius?" He whispered teasingly as he gently nudged Darius' erection with his own Darius reached out and gripped his hips a look of agony on his face as he nodded.

"Please." Darius bit out. Dante moved quickly and with one smooth movement sat himself on his lover's hardness.

"Darius!" he cried out before leaning close and wrapping his arms around his lover. "You want to cum?" He whispered hotly licking the shell of his lover's ear. Darius gasped his eyes wide.

"_Yes_!" He hissed thrusting up as he leaned his head onto Dante's chest. Dante shut his eyes as the pain of another denied orgasm shot through him.

"Beg me." He ordered when he could finally speak again. Darius moaned pleadingly as Dante bounced on his erection making the most delicious moans.

"Please..."He said though clenched teeth. "Please master let me cum!" he said desperately. Dante moaned loudly and bit down on Darius' shoulder till he bled before lapping up the blood. He stilled himself and lifted off of Darius' cock.

"Don't cum until you're inside of me." he warned. Darius panted and shut his eyes nodding his head. Quickly Dante pulled his cock ring off and then his lovers before impaling himself. Darius shouted and shot his load up and inside of Dante coating his insides. Dante cried out loudly as he to came with the feeling of his prostate being coated with the thick warm liquid. He shivered as some of it escaped his whole and slid down his lover's pulsing and twitching cock. Dante chuckled when he looked over to see Chris battling another erection.

"Dante..." The man growled warningly. Dante grinned and moved so that Darius' cum slicked dick slid limply out of his whole, he climbed down to the floor and onto his knees so that Chris got a full view of the cum dribbling out of his hole and down his thighs. With a groan he lifted Darius' dick and began licking away the excess cum. Darius whimpered as his over sensitive erection was licked clean.

"Mmmm-chocolate." Dante moaned. Chris growled at the sight. Quickly he moved behind Dante and dropped to his knees he gripped Dante's hips who in turn yelped. Dante cried out as he was mercilessly pounded into, the thick hardness that he had earlier envisioned wracking his body with pleasure. He was too spent to come again, but the feeling of the cock abusing his prostate and the commanding thrusts made him pant with need. He enjoyed the feeling of the thick hardness sliding in and out of him pulsing as if it belonged there. Finally Chris let out a shout and came; Dante let the man grip him tightly and moaned in loss when the softening erection slipped from him. He felt two fingers circle his tender hole and whimpered when they were placed in front of his mouth covered in both his lovers cum. He eagerly sucked them into his mouth and cleaned them before nipping and sucking tiredly on the fingers.

"I wonder if any of those fan girls know what a cum-whore you are." Chris said as he pressed kisses to Dante's slack form. Dante chuckled and let the fingers slip from his mouth.

"More." He ordered Chris looked at him incredulously and made no move; Dante pouted and grasped the hand sticking the fingers back into his twitching hole before retrieving them and sucking on them again. Chris rolled his eyes despite the fact that he though it was probably the most erotic sight he'd ever seen.

************************************************************************

**Ok as promised I'll give you a little bit of what's going on for my next story! Because I am absolutly obsessed with the name Dante my next story will be about a boy named Dante Alexander LeStrange. yup it's going to have Bella in it just because I love insane people. Dante is a powerful wizard with a dark past, he believes that he is nothing more than dirt, but after an attempt to kill himself he is given a reason to live. Will his secrets keep him from the one thing he wants the most? Will he be able to protect what he has come to love when faced with his greatest fear? I will be changing parts of the plot simply so that I can make my own plot fit, but many of the events will remain the same so no worry! Title will be: Harry Potter and the Beloved Unlovable It should be up soon! Tell me what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

***********************************************  
Kay so, no one told me what they wanted for this chapter, it's the last one, the ending, because I want to focus on my other story- Harry Potter and the Beloved Unlovable. I apologize there is no sex in this, just a sweet romantic ending because I figured sappy/happy was a safe bet. As usual THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING. Let me know what you think! **

**Mistress Slytherin  
**********************************************

Dante, Chris, Darius, Alex and David stood in the astronomy tower with grim smiles. In the distance blackness was covering the previously bright blue sky, Dante sighed and his lovers held him for comfort. "Looks like we're out of time." Dante said quietly, his lovers exchanged concerned looks; Dante was not prone to act this way. In fact he'd been excited about the battle up until Albus had summoned him for a private meeting just hours before the warning alarm went off.

"Dante?" Severus said softly wanting to rid his lover of that horrible sadness, Dante turned to him and he was shocked.

"I love you Severus." Dante whispered shocking both his lovers, they hadn't used each others names in years.

"Harry what-" Dante shook his head.

"Just kiss me?" He said softly, Severus nodded and kissed his lover, he could feel the panic and the desperation from Harry's lips...it frightened him. When finally they parted Severus was surprised at the tears that were sliding down his cheeks.

"Why do I feel like you're telling me goodbye?" He said quietly as he searched the teal eyes.

"Because that's what I'm doing." Harry said quietly, Severus let out a choked sob and pulled Harry into his arms.

"What did that old man tell you!" He all but shouted. "I won't let you go!" Severus held Harry tightly and heard his beloved chuckle darkly.

"I have to say goodbye to Lucius my love." He said as he gently pulled away, Severus felt like screaming, Lucius looked at him with wide terrified eyes and Harry had to sigh as he hugged the man around the middle.

"Harry..." Lucius whispered as he shakily wrapped his arms around his master and lover. He rose his eyes to Severus' and noted the hard look the man was giving him, a small smile twisted across his face and he nodded his head at his long time friend and lover while tears slid down his own cheeks.

"Despite everything you did to me I love you." Harry said quietly his words almost catching in the wind and disappearing, but Lucius heard them and tightened his grip.

"And I you Harry." He said quietly before tilting his lovers chin and kissing him sweetly. Severus came up behind Harry and tugged the two into his arms.

"I won't let you go Harry." He said softly, for a moment Harry thought he could simply press himself into his lover's arms and forget everything, but the dark cloud had approached, stopping just before the wards and he knew that his time was short. The ground shook as ancient wards were torn down and Dante felt his breath catching. He pulled away from his lovers and moved to the stairs only to stop when two hands grabbed his. He looked over his shoulder confusedly and found his family smiling bitterly at him.

"We're coming with you." David said looking at Alex who nodded with a grin on his face, Harry just nodded, secretly glad that he would have them near for a little bit longer. They quickly made their way down and onto the lawn just in time to see Dumbledore fall to the dark lord. Harry felt his family split up and begin taking down as many death eaters as possible. Crimson eyes met his and Harry laughed, he laughed a long bitter laugh that filled the battleground and made many cease their battle simply to watch the two. Harry caught his breath and looked coldly into the dark lord's eyes.

"It figures." Harry said, the dark lord frowned.

"What figures?" He said powerfully, Harry grinned.

"After all this time it would have to be you and I who battle it out." The dark lord looked at him confusedly.

"And why would that be?" He said skeptically, Harry's smile softened and before anyone could move he had his arms wrapped around the dark lords' middle in a macabre hug. The dark lord stood stiffly his eyes wide.

"Because I'm the boy who lived Tommy." Harry whispered. A look of horror crossed lord Voldemort's features and Harry pulled away.

"You can't be." He whispered and Harry laughed loudly.

"Oh, I can be and I am." Harry said brightly a glint of insanity shining in his eyes. "So kill me." he said quietly spreading his arms wide and dropping his wand to the ground. He heard Severus choke behind him and the loud 'No!' Lucius shouted but still he closed his eyes. He could see the green light flying at him and sighed as a cold feeling spread across his chest. Thoughts of his lovers passed through his mind, of his parents, of the friends he made, the friends he lost and just when he was about to hit the ground he felt arms wrap around him. With one last sigh he let himself die and succumbed to the darkness. Anti-venom watched Harry fall with horror; Severus thoughtlessly caught the body in his arms and literally felt his heart break.

"Oh, god." He heard Lucius whisper, suddenly something snapped in Severus and with one last lingering kiss he left his lover and stood with the darkest look anyone had ever seen in his gaze. He felt Lucius' hand grip his and knew that Alex and David had also joined the chain a single tear slid from his eye as he felt his magic ripping out of him with one explosive thrust of power. He felt the same happen to Lucius and smiled.

"We're coming Harry, you won't be alone." He said softly as his eyes shut. Onlookers watched as the hero's they had come to know glowed brightly each of them letting out a blood curling scream as the light formed a beam that hit the Dark Lord squarely in the chest. They watched as their hero's fell to the ground and the dark lord exploded into the air as nothing but ashes. They watched as death eaters all around them began clawing at their arms before each one was enveloped into a bright green light and fell to the floor dead. Finally they watched as the darkness disappeared and the bright blue sky's showed themselves once more, but none of them, not a single one felt elated by the light, not when there was so much death, so much destruction...

..................................................................................................................

Harry frowned as his vision returned to him. He thought there might have been a mistake for a moment when he opened his eyes to find platform 93/4 stretched out before him, but then he saw Dumbledore. He shook his head as he wandered over to the old man who was smiling benignly. "Are you happy old man?" Harry said slightly bitter, Dumbledore chuckled.

"As happy as one can be when they find themselves dead." Harry found he had to agree.

"After all that and I ended up falling for your manipulations anyway." Harry said as he leaned back and rested his head on the fence behind him.

"Would you have had it any other way?" Dumbledore said, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well for one thing I'd still be alive..." The headmaster chuckled.

"Touché" He said, a loud wailing noise could be heard making Harry cringe and look over at the tattered waif-like creature that was clawing at its face beneath the hood.

"_That_ was inside of my head?" Harry asked incredulously, Albus nodded his head grimly, Harry shuddered.

"That is what happens when a lonely person splits his soul Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. "Each piece gets lonelier and lonelier until they go mad from it." Harry sighed and stood up Albus watched with raised eyebrows as Harry approached the creature and pulled it into his arms cradling it to his chest. The creature mewled for a moment as it clung to his robes and settled. Harry held it carefully in his arms and returned to the bench surprised when the creature suddenly shifted and with a poof turned into an infant. Harry watched in amazement as the little baby suckle on its thumb as it closed its eyes tiredly.

"Albus?" Harry said his eyes wide. The headmaster looked thoughtful for a moment before chuckling merrily.

"Well I'll be." He said with a smirk, Harry watched the man cautiously and without thinking about it brought the baby closer to his chest protectively. Suddenly a loud crack could be heard and Harry gasped when a boy no older than seven approached him.

"Potter." The boy said bitterly, though he eyed the baby in Harry's arms thoughtfully.

"Riddle?" Harry said his eyes wide, Tom Riddle smirked and nodded. Four more cracks could be heard and Harry gasped when he saw his family.

"They killed me." Riddle supplied, Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"You know if I'd known that dieing would mean returning to Hogwarts I think I'd have stayed alive." David said earning an elbow from Alex as he watched Lucius and Severus attack Harry with hugs and a rather noisy make-out session.

"What's with the baby?" Severus asked, his eyes glittering, Harry smirked.

"I want to keep him." He said defiantly, Tom Riddles head shot up at the declaration and Severus chuckled, Lucius rolled his eyes.

"You know I thought being gay implied that there would be no more rug rats." Harry smacked him upside the head.

"Watch it, or you'll be the one in diapers!" he threatened, Lucius cringed.

"Alright, alright!" he said raising his arms in surrender. Suddenly there was a bright flash and they all flinched, a tall willowy woman stepped onto the platform with a small smile tracing her lips.

"Love." She said. "Is a mysterious power, do you know why?" Harry shook his head with wide eyes as did the rest of the group, the woman chuckled. "Because even those who control life and death revere it." Harry clutched the child in his arms tightly as the world began to shift and tremble around him until everything went black and he could no longer feel anything. He didn't know time, he could not feel or taste or smell anything. He let out a shriek as he felt his back hit grass with a thump.

"Wha?" He whispered hoarsely, something wriggled in his arms and he let out a gasp as infant shrieks met his ears. His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up staring at the baby in his arms with amazement, slowly he turned and looked around. He saw many shocked faces, some from the order, some Auror's and some just children. He felt a jolt and heard screams, he snapped his head around just in time to see his family twisting in the air and gasping for breath just like he had. Harry without thinking began to rock the baby in his arms and shush it as he watched as one by one his family awoke.

"H-Harry?" Severus said as he caught his gaze, Harry smiled.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Alex said rubbing his head, Severus rolled his eyes.

"I do believe we just died Black." He sneered, Harry chuckled.

"And the kid?" David said eyeing the bundle in Harry's arms; Harry narrowed his eyes and pulled the child protectively against his chest.

"Has been given a second chance." He said glaring at them all challengingly. Severus smiled softly and slowly crawled over to where Harry sat. Gently he pulled the boy from Harry's arms and settled the babe in his own arms.

"Well then Potter, what shall we name our son?" He said, Harry's eyes began to water. Lucius rolled his eyes and crawled beside Severus.

"Not James." He said pompously.

"Definitely not." Severus said, Harry rolled his eyes and brushed away the tears.

"Not Tom." He said, Severus and Lucius both nodded their heads. Severus looked at the child thoughtfully as it grabbed his finger and held it within its tiny hand.

"How about Ace?" He said softly. "It means unity." Harry nodded his head and Lucius grinned softly petting the wispy hair.

"Hey there fella, I'm your papa." He said softly, the baby cooed. Harry watched his lovers play with Ace and knew that this time around Tom Riddle would be loved. He snuggled into Severus' side tiredly and met the dark eyes happily. He smiled when lips met his and couldn't help but think that this time around, he too would be loved.

-the end


End file.
